Traditional print media has historically been digested by readers in relatively large pieces. It would not be unusual for a reader to spend thirty minutes to an hour with a newspaper or magazine to get information of relevance to them. Modern electronics have made it possible for readers to digest information in much smaller pieces, which is beneficial, since most people do not have the time to easily digest all of the important information they should know about topics of relevance to them. The ways for consuming data in the course of one's day or week generally involves interacting with multiples devices, such as a computer, tablet, phone, watch, television, etc.